


Untitled

by zarahjoyce



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t you think it’s fortunate that you don’t have to waste your time on unimportant, frivolous activities?" Set early in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

He liked the name ‘ _Micchy’_ ; liked the way it rolled off his tongue, off of hers; liked the way it made the name ‘Mitsuzane’ sound hipper, younger. ( _Freer. More relaxed.)_

He also liked the way it suddenly rendered him invisible to the rest of the world.

"Micchy," they’d call him, and suddenly he was just a regular, normal boy passing time, _having fun_ , by dancing.

( _Don’t you think it’s fortunate that you don’t have to waste your time on unimportant, frivolous activities?)_

"Micchy," they’d call him, and suddenly his future wasn’t etched in stone; he could see tomorrow for its possibilities, not its pressing solidity.

 _(Our path is certain; there is no room for doubt. We’re born to fulfill our destiny; We’re born to_ lead _.)_

"Micchy," she’d call him, and she always smiled when she did so, and his answering smile wasn’t fake or strained or _painful_ , but real and genuine.

_(You understand your place in our world, don’t you?)_

Mitsuzane did.

He’d like to imagine _Micchy_ didn’t, and preferred it that way.


End file.
